Patent Document 1 discloses 4-isopropyl cyclohexanecarboxylate which has been conventionally used in the application fields of perfumes, but does not describe an odor of the ester. As described in Patent Document 2, it is known that 1,4-dimethyl cyclohexanecarboxylate which is a cyclohexanecarboxylic acid ester having alkyl substituent groups bonded to not only the 4-position but also the 1-position thereof, respectively, is a useful perfume material. In Patent Document 2, it is further described that the 1,4-dimethyl cyclohexanecarboxylate has a fresh herbal odor together with a green and floral note of scent.
Also, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses ethyl 4-alkyl-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxylates, and Non-Patent Document 2 discloses ethyl 4-isopropyl-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxylate. However, none of the Non-Patent Documents describe odors or scents of these compounds.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 8-104666
Patent Document 2: JP-A 10-245584
Non-Patent Document 1: “Canadian Journal of Chemistry”, Vol. 74, pp. 2487-2502 (1996)
Non-Patent Document 2: “Izvestiya Akademii Nauk SSSR, Seriya Khimicheskaya”, Vol. 4, pp. 841-847 (1979); (“Chemical Abstract”, Vol. 91, No. 70749)